


Haven

by Manderine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, More of an ever-increasing Kabby than anything, Multi, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manderine/pseuds/Manderine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people of the Arch and the grounders must come to some agreement when they realize they could have a chance against Mount whether. Can they forgive or will their differences start a full on war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Characters ect. of the 100. Belong to the CW Network 
> 
> This is kind of one big spoiler for season 2.e5 the end of it anyway, so if you aren't caught up and care about spoilers..Stop here.... now?
> 
> Just a precaution...

They had been gone for nearly an hour before they came across any signs of them even coming this way. There was of course little way to tell if they had taken another turn. Even with Raven pointing them in the right direction and Bellamy’s reassurance that he was headed this way from the ships wreckage they were lucky to have found anything. Bellamy crouched down next to her and offered his water which she gratefully took. 

“They can’t be too far.” Clark said between swigs of water, and almost as if on cue their heads snapped up to the sound gun shots off in the distance. 

They shared a quick look before arming themselves and heading in the direction where shots were still being fired. They were rounding the corner of a large tree when Bellamy’s hand came up to stop her. She glared at him and if she wasn’t so damn restless to figure out what was going on she might find Bellamy’s glare unnerving. 

“Careful Princess we don’t know if there gonna fire on us, just slow down a little bit.” She nodded understanding where he was coming from glancing at Octavia quickly before taking off again, a little more cautious.

Coming into the clearing of the grounders camp she couldn’t help the sinking feeling in her chest. She took in the scene as Fin stood before a whole village of grounders cowering behind the barrel of his gun. She could hear Murphy pleading for him to stop before she caught a glimpse of them both standing before some killed if not severely wounded grounders. 

As she got close enough she seemed to have caught Finns attention and stopped in her path. She didn’t know what to think. What to say; should she be this angry and confused? She just lost Anya their only real hope of an alliance with the grounders to none only but her own people. But now this, a pointless mass murder; if Kane had managed to make it to the grounders camp he wouldn’t be getting out anytime soon ‘alive anyway’. 

She found after having gathered her thoughts her body was like lead; that even if she wanted to move she couldn’t. Most of all she found it was exceptionally hard to look him in the eye right now. Not to mention who she assumed was the grounder leader was now bent over a boy not much older than herself if not the same age.  
“Clarke?” she barely heard him say over the hoarse throaty screams of the grounder village.

All she could do was stare; this wasn’t fin. She didn’t know who this was but it wasn’t the fun carefree space walker she learned to love. Fin started towards her before she felt Octavia brush by on her left. She was headed towards the big burly man who was now attempting to roll the young boy onto his back. He looked up as she approached him, and they shared a look before Octavia knelt next the man. There were faint mumbles and a silent nod coming from the two before she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Bellamy, she noted as she looked up to see that Fin had already nearly made it over to them. He was still staring at her when he came to as stop as incredulously as when he saw her walk into the camp. He threw the gun onto his shoulder, opening his arms as if to give her a hug. 

“Don’t.” Was all she could say raising both hands and closing her eyes as if that would make anything better.  
“Clarke, I-I thought you were-,”Fin said looking pale and taking another step forward.

“Mount Weather, I was able to escaped with Anya…” she paused to mention the Arker’s had killed Anya but decided against it. “But the others are still there, we have to go after them.” She replied still cursing herself for being unable to move.

“Well which way?” said Murphy, to her surprise which actually kind of annoyed her to say the least. 

“We can’t go after them yet, we need more people which is why we need to make peace with the grounders.” She pointedly looked at Fin

“But I don’t see how that’s possible now.” She visibly saw Fin flinch.

“I thought-“She didn’t allow him to finish her sentence because she was now seeing red. “I don’t know what you were thinking Fin! I don’t even know if we can fix this.” 

As If on cue Octavia stood up and headed towards them with a grim look on her face. 

“What is it Octavia?” asked Bellamy 

“We leave now,” she said sternly and with that she walked away as if expecting them to follow. 

She glanced quickly towards the burly man sharing a quick look that seemed to say. “This isn’t over between us.” And quickly found the movement in her legs once more following Octavia towards the tree line. 

*

He wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting, maybe at least a few minutes with their leader but no such luck. Instead he was being led through what he assumed was the grounders camp. Mostly by the smell faint smell of smoke hushed chatter; by two men whom he was almost sure would rip one of his arms off if they could, and a rag over his head that smelled like something may have died if not rotted in it. He wasn’t sure how far they had gone before he woke up while being dragged forward but that it took exactly 76 steps before they came to a complete stop and the foul rag was ripped off his head. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust before he looked up to his previous prisoner who grabbed him then getting a hold of his arm and flipped him into the hole in the ground. He had the floating midair feeling before he felt his back hitting the solid cement ground. The air left his lungs in a huge gush and he was fighting to get it back as a grate closed over the hole. 

Before he could fully compose himself the sound of chains rattling came from just behind him. Did they throw him in here for some beast’s lunch or something? No there were only two footsteps, but that didn’t mean they hadn’t caught some reaper to devour their prisoners, he was breathing kind of heavily. Kane turned to see what unorthodox human creature was about to come out of the shadows. 

The man took one more step into the light and Kane was sure he was hallucinating ‘Strongly’ for that matter. Because none of this was possible there was no other way down to earth, there wasn’t time for any of that to even happen. Or even land anywhere near here?

“Shall we meet again.” He said, in that same voice that he had argued with time and time again.

“Th-Thelonious…I-how did you” He found that he couldn’t even complete a sentence let alone tear his eyes away from the man.

“With the right motivation and oxygen deprived hallucinations I suppose you can do just about anything.” He said as if to give him the long story short. 

He couldn’t bring himself to say anything unsure what to say so he just resorted to the military thing to do an update on the 100 and Ark people. They spoke awkwardly at first mostly with Kane staring incredulously wondering ‘how’. Until they came to a comfortable silence listening to the chatter of the camp and unfamiliar language they used. Grounder language they had heard the 100 call it, or something like that anyway. It had been almost a full day, maybe more and god forbid there were any more leaves in the immediate area for them to pick apart before someone had finally come in; three to be precise and another two grounders behind the door.

“Where is your leader!?” said the man in the middle, Kane looked to Thelonious and they shared a look. 

He had told him how he left Abby as chancellor back at camp ‘Jaha’ they had called it. But it hadn’t been fully decided if Jaha would take his place back as Chancellor. The people needed a steady leader; they couldn’t just play musical chairs forever. Thelonious nodded to Kane as if to tell him he had it; and stepped forward.

“I am their leader.” He said, and Kane wasn’t sure what to call the look Jaha had received but he put it in the category as ‘not good’. 

He watched as the man then turned to Kane, “And you are the one who spared my chief warrior Andrus in hopes of some sort of peace.” He said gesturing to the man on his left, Kane just nodded not sure how else to reply.

He grunted before taking a knife from his companion. “Only one of you need be kept alive.” There was a short pause before he continued both men on either side sharing a confused look not entirely following.

“Therefore ill let you two decide which one of you that'll be." He stared each of them down as bone chilling silence filled the room. "One of you will kill the other, if it’s the last thing you do to get out of here, and if I have to personally come down here and speed things up myself then so be it.” And with that he left with the others trailing closely behind.

They stood quietly staring at each other letting the severity of the man’s words sink in. “Thelonious.” Marcus said giving him a look of a thousand words, the same one that Thelonious had always respected when being worn by the man; the cool humid darkness of their little prison more dreary than ever as they stood in the moonlight that shone through the grates.

They had noticed a pattern of sorts where guards would peek through the grates in-case some if any action was happening. ‘Their own personal show’ Kane thought dryly.  
“The people need you now more than ever Thelonious and I won’t steal that chance from them, not after you’ve come this far.” He paused “Abby-and the others they need you.”  
Something changed in Thelonious gaze as if he just realized something; quickly followed by shock and confusion. Kane never let his eyes waver far from Thelonious as he lent over, and picked up the knife. 

“Marcus-Marcus listen,” Kane looked to Thelonious, with an impassive look on his face “No, Chancellor” he says as he hands him a map. “Keep them safe, find Clark and the 100. Tell Ab-.” Thelonious closed the distance between them so he was standing mere inches from the man. 

“No.” Said Thelonious matter-of-factly, Kane straightened a bit and gave him an almost hurt, confused look; shifting on his feet “What?”


	2. Meet again

*

Abby was furious; with herself mostly for thinking Clarke would actually stay put for a while. She knew how much her daughter wanted to find her friends, but then had no idea she would be leaving so quickly. Clarke was just a kid after all; all of the 100 are, and they have somehow convinced themselves they’re all grown up and ready to face the new world? 

That being said she did regret slapping Raven a little now; it had been pure motherly instinct, or so she told herself. Those kids shouldn’t be out there alone, if they had waited just a little longer she would have sent some of the guards with them. At least that way she’d feel a little better about them being out there. 

But as Chancellor she had to make the priority decisions, and at the moment that happened to be with Kane. If there was any real chance of making an alliance with the grounders it was to inform them about the mountain men; and how both of their people were being held captive. She had already sent out a patrol after Kane almost a day or two ago to inform them of the situation with Mount weather; and to hopefully bring Marcus back. 

Thinking of Marcus she was beginning to understand his need for order and could admire his abilities to remain so calm and collected with everything. Even with all the perks of being Chancellor the weight of it all and with being their best surgeon was almost too much for her to bare. Not to mention the constant guard duty around her 24/7, she would be having a nice little chat with him the next time they spoke.

Abby had been so deep in her thoughts that she hadn’t even noticed the tent flaps open and close. Not until he was standing almost directly beside her did she notice someone else’s presence.

“I think that’s done.” Said Jackson amusement riddled into his tone. 

She had been grinding some herbs together for a patient; the idiot had been working too close to the electric fence, luckily Raven was close by with her radio so they were able to get it turned off before the man was barbequed. She looked to her associate then back at the contents of the bowl. 

“Oh, yeah um, could you?” She gestured towards the crushed herbs and Jackson nodded in understanding. “Of course, in the mean-time why don’t you get some rest, you haven’t slept in like three days,” there was short pause but he spoke again just before Abby could protest. 

“I’ll come get you if anything happens.” Abby didn’t like it but she knew he was right; not to mention she also knew better, if she had tried to stay Jackson would have done every possible trick he knew of to get her out of there. 

“Alright but sal-“Jackson’s head whipped around “Abby, go I’ve got this” he said, so confidently all she could do was nod, and head off towards her quarters.

 

*

“What do you mean, no?” he asked 

“What I mean is Kane… no, you can tell her.” He replied. But Kane was shaking his head well before he was finished. 

“Jaha we can’t do this.” He was pacing now clutching the knife so hard his knuckles turned white, cool night air rushing in and out of his lungs. They had been bickering about this all day and had gotten know where; he came here to make peace…now he wasn’t so sure what his intentions were, he thought as he turned back to Thelonious.

“I know what you’re thinking… and we’ve wasted enough time as it is.” Thelonious was staring ahead into space, seemingly in deep thought, but knew there wasn’t much they could do.

“Very well, let us stop wasting time and take my life, then you will return to our people with the beginnings of peace.”

“NO!, not this time Jaha our people need you; now more than ever, you didn’t come all this way just to die.”

“And why are you so desperate to sacrifice yourself Kane?” he asked looking Kane dead in the eye, but asking almost too quietly to be heard.

“Because Im willing to give my life if it means the safety and better future of our people,” he said well aware that Thelonious himself would do, and has done just that. 

Silent tension weighed heavily between them; the only thing to be heard now was the trees bustling in the wind before the loud metallic screech of the door opened and closed again to admit the same three grounders as before. It seemed like an eternity as the leader looked to each of them disapprovingly and then noted the knife in Marcus’s right hand.  
“I gave you a day in which to decide, and you have failed” said the grounder leader. 

“Dekonin.” he shouted gesturing towards Thelonious. Without hesitation the grounder to the man’s right hooked an arrow and brought his bow up level to Jaha’s chest.

“Choose now, or we will.” He said Ordering Andrus to aim his weapon at Kane. “Or we will kill the both of you and then go after your people.”

Thelonious’s meager attempts at communicating with them where shut down almost immediately when Dekonin and Andrus’s bows were drawn back further as if to shoot. 

“Alright! Ok,” Kane said raising the knife; in turn making the men release some tension on their bows; the grounder leader was standing impatient as Kane said his last words to Thelonious 

“Im sorry, Thelonious.” He said, looking guilty and defeated.

The air around them thinned as Kane brought the knife up level with his chest in a striking position. Thelonious glared at him not sure what to think, but didn’t falter as Kane strode towards him; the space between them now a void abyss as he was poised and ready strike. Kane brought the knife up to bring more power to his stroke and exhaled before forcing the knife down. He was mid-stroke from bringing the final killing blow arching around to his own chest when he saw Andrus in a final moment’s hesitation. 

Everything had happened so fast. Before the knife could accomplish its killing blow a small blunt force hit his arm pushing the knife off its course. Instead of piercing straight into his heart the knife bore into his chest at an odd angle causing Kane to double over in pain. There was another loud squawk of pain being drowned out by Kane’s short scream of agony as he pulled the knife back out of his chest. It hadn’t taken him long to realize there was also an arrow sticking out of his arm. But he hadn’t had much time to dwell on the fact because next thing he knew they were being hurled up in another direction through the door. There was fighting and shouting going on, he noticed, as he was dragged on between a group of grounders. Dekonin and Andrus were tugging them along quickly through series of tunnels before they were eventually running through a crowd of confused villagers. After they covered some distance they came to a denser tree line, and finally stopped so they could catch their breath. 

Kane had just come to a rest against the trunk of a fallen tree when Andrus thrust a small bottle into his grip. 

“Drink all of it…now or you will die.” He stated simply, Kane hesitated for a moment before downing the vile substance of the bottle. He couldn’t help but gag and tear up slightly afterwards.

“It helps if you don’t breath through your nose,” Dekonin said with mild amusement.

“Were going to have to deal with this now,” Andrus stated just before ripping the arrow straight out of his arm. It took a lot for Kane to just let that slide but somehow he managed it. 

“Why are you helping us?” Thelonious asked through some breathing.

“Because your people have come to us about defeating the mountain men,” he paused before adding. ”And your leader by the name of Abby Griffin has agreed to help us if we return you safely.” Andrus pointed a finger towards Kane.

Kane lifted a brow at that statement just before he decided to tighten the knot around the arrow wound. 

“Head through that cave take the first left, you’ll come out the other side to your men. We’ll meet back there in one week.” He said after pointing towards a fissure nearly canvased by greenery, then they up and left.

“One week,” said Kane, to himself mostly. 

His shirt was already soaked with blood from the knife wound; but there was little they could do at the moment to stop the blood apart from applying pressure. He felt a urging hand on his shoulder before Thelonious spoke. 

“You ready?” he asked, and Kane simply nodded and let himself be led by Thelonious.

It was a tight fit through the fissure, they had to squeeze through the narrowest bit. He felt like any progress he might have made on the clotting of his wound was effortless, seeing as how the wound had been reopened. The cool dampness of the cave was almost welcome as they came to a more open space allowing them easier maneuvering. It went on quite a ways before they saw sunlight shining through the opening.

When Kane came through he hadn’t quite known what to anticipate ‘certainly to be a little less light headed’; with the return of their ex-Chancellor, but the silent gathering around the two of them was nothing like what he thought it would be.

“Shall we meet again…”


	3. Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of Kabby, a little bit of Bellarke in there. Ill try to get some fighting in there too soon.

*  
With Octavia in lead they all doubled back towards camp Jaha. Anxiety boiled between them as they made their way through the thick of the forest. Bellamy stayed close by too; either right by her side or just behind her ‘blocking Fin’ she finally realized. She found it sweet but also very patronizing, in a strange kind of way. Well that was until he ran around Bellamy and cut them both off. 

“Clarke, come on talk to me. You can’t just ignore me forever.” He said with a mixture of hand gestures, and that face he always gave her.

“No, your right I can’t ignore you forever; but I can’t see you as the same guy that landed with us on the drop ship either.” She stated, feeling the collection of fear, anger and something else rise up from the pit of her stomach.

“Why the hell would kill those people!?” she exclaimed, “no-no don’t answer that I don’t want to know…stay away from me Fin.” She said pushing by.

She ignored the angry protests from Fin as Bellamy held him back and murmured something to him. He calmed down almost immediately, so whatever it was must have worked. She was sure there was going to be a fight between the two, ‘it was just a matter of time’ she thought as she caught up to Octavia. She was maintaining a very fast pace, her features set and determined, so Clarke remained silent next to her. She hadn’t been with Lincoln long maybe two weeks, but that short time with their people seemed to have taught her a lifetimes worth of skills. Not to mention the kill glare she had been wearing that seemed to be saying, “I’m still ready to rip someone’s throat out.”

“We should stop here,” said Octavia. “It’s too dark out to on, no fire tonight.” She stated grimly.

“Great, now we can all freeze,” said Murphy in his annoying sarcastic tone. ‘He had at some point passed Fin and Bellamy to make his way up to them’. 

“You know what Murphy, if you want to be caught by the grounders or worse the mountain men. Then by all means! Go ahead in that direction for a half a mile and make as big a bon fire as you want,” said Clarke. 

“Alright that’s enough!” shouted Bellamy, he was just catching up now with them Fin in tow.

“It’s been a long day, and Octavia’s right, we can’t have a fire; not after what just happened back there…we’ve got a good couple of hours ahead of us come daylight, and then were going after the rest of our friends.” He scratched the back of his head and adjusted his gun, where there was a long stretch of silence before adding “I’ll take first watch.”  
“I’ll stay up too, can’t sleep anyway.” Said Murphy, there were no protests from Bellamy as everyone began setting down their things. 

She wasn’t sure what had happened to Murphy, or at least what his plans where but for the moment at least he was proving to be useful. They all started to settle down and before long she could hear the faint snores and the leaves rustling where Bellamy patrolled out around them. Their camp wasn’t large by any means but it was at least well hidden between a group of evergreen and some fallen trees.

Octavia was slumped against the largest tree across from her cradling something in her lap as she slept. Clarke couldn’t help but notice how she now almost looked like a grounder; she was adopting their style anyway. Not to mention that cleaver sword she had around her waist was quite the lethal weapon with her now. She would even refuse a gun now if they asked, saying they were a less reliable and noisy to her, and that she was more comfortable with her own weapon. She was free now, they all were, to become who they were meant to be 

Bellamy had stripped fin of his gun a while ago, she was surprised he hadn’t hit him with it as well…she might have at the time if it had been her. He was sitting cross legged now, slumped against a fallen tree sleeping. Making Murphy’s job substantially easier, he was sitting on the same log staring off in the distance ‘what a great guard dog he made’, she thought sarcastically. 

Clarke was so focused in her own thoughts she hadn’t noticed that Bellamy had disappeared behind her until he was crouched down next to her. “You know, you should really get some sleep princess.” Bellamy said.

“Move over.” Was his next reply, and she complied sitting up to make room as he made to sit down.

She waited until they were both settled before looking back to Octavia. “What do you think that man told her, she’s barely spoken a word since we left the grounders camp.” Clarke asked in a hushed tone. 

She noticed something change in his composure, as well as the strange glint in his eye that he gets when he’s angry. “I don’t know,” he paused before adding. “But whatever it was, it can’t be good.” He finished looking over to her. 

“Yeah it’s just-,” she sigh not sure how to put her next thoughts into words. 

“Hey,” he said as he brought an arm around her shoulder which she surprisingly welcomed by leaning into…”We’ll figure this out, we always do.”

“I know its jus-,” The sound of a loud twig snapping stole all of their attention; and those who had accomplished a light slumber were now wide awake and alert. 

Bellamy was on his feet in just seconds standing in front of her in the direction of their intruder. Murphy had also come out of his blank stupor and was now flanking Bellamy.

“Who’s there, Show yourself!” Shouted Bellamy

They waited a few moments before they heard a reply. “Ok where coming out, just don’t shoot.” Was their only reply before stepping into the clearing. 

“Oh. My. God.” They heard Octavia say. 

Monty gave them a slightly worried grin, while Jasper stood there and waved with the guns pointed in their faces. 

“Hey guys,” said Monty.

*

Abby was dealing with the big daily crisis over the hunting patrols in the command tent when she heard the commotion outside. Jeremy, one of the guard officers poked his head through as she was about to make her way out. He was young but so far he was making for a great leader. He was always the first there to keep Abby updated and posted on the latest evens; she could understand why Marcus had taken to training him as essentially an apprentice before he left. 

“Chancellor you’re needed by the main gate.” Was all he said before he held the tent flap open for her. 

“Thank you,” she replied ducking under Jeremy’s arm. Then after seeing the group assembled before the main entrance she couldn’t help but ask. “What’s going on?”  
She saw the guardsman give a weird look she couldn’t quite place as he replied. “They’re back.” She felt her heart sore as she could just presume it was the kids.

“Clarke” she said in a faint whisper, quite enough that nobody could hear.

Abby was nearly jogging to the entrance in hopes of seeing her daughter. The distance suddenly felt too far, that or she just wasn’t moving fast enough; like a bazar dream. As she finally neared the large group she noticed there were also two more guards flanking her on each side, Jeremy gave her a look that said “Its precaution, there’s no getting rid of us.” She decided there was no point in trying anyway and slowed down her pace as she neared the entrance.

Her people began parting and giving her wide berth. Some gave her looks, ones like Jeremy’s that she couldn’t quite bring herself to place. With that she began to think something had happened to Clarke and immediately went on alert. But as they finished clearing the way she was faced with something she hadn’t necessarily expected.

Well, not until at the very least another week or so that was. The guards she had sent out to retrieve Marcus where now slowly trickling through the gates surrounding someone or rather two people in their little protective circle. They were all looking rather exhausted as well and by her orders would be taking a good twelve hours rest. She felt something closer to relief as she saw the group before her, but the feeling vanished as quickly as it came when she noticed they were half carrying one man. They stopped before her allowing the gate to be closed. In which time Abby then pushed her way through the two guards in front that didn’t even have the time to move out of the way. She stopped short before the two men, shocked and confused; a million questions racing through her head. 

“Hello Abby,” said Thelonious. 

She must have looked like a retarded fish staring at them but could honestly care less. 

“Thelonious…your alive.” She could hear the disbelief in her own tone but almost didn’t care. One of her oldest friend was still alive, all past grievances aside there was always a part of her that thought he always deserved a spot down here. Now he was here and she was at a loss for words. 

“It’s a long story, and I think we have bigger problems to deal with at the moment.”

And she planned to hear the whole thing, but Thelonious was right that would all have to wait. There were bigger problems to deal with like the mountain men, what they were going to do with command when the kids were so content in playing such a large role. And of course, her doctor side kicking in; how she was going to take care of the struggling to stand, pale faced Marcus soaked in his own blood. 

“What the hell happened.” She asked, noting the blood covering Thelonious, immediately concerned for his well-being as well until she realized that was also from Marcus it had just soaked through his jacket. 

“Can I get a little help here?” She called after some of the guards. Thelonious was about to protest before another guard came over just in time to help catch Marcus as he fell to the ground vomiting. 

“Marcus- Marcus, look at me.” She ordered, and as he looked up she could see clearly that he had been poisoned. But at the same time from what she could tell his symptoms were of those getting rid of the poison. 

As if reading her mind Thelonious told her, “the man that let us go, his name was Andrus he gave Marcus an antidote.” Her only reply was a nod, he may have the antidote but that doesn’t mean the next week for Marcus was going to be pretty. 

“He’s lost a lot of blood, get him to the medical tent and find me Jackson.” She turned to one of the medical apprentices Sadie, and told her to get a few things for them as she made her way to the tent after Marcus.

As they got him settled on the med cot she noticed there were at least five unauthorized people standing about. “Alright everyone needs to leave, even you.” She said to Thelonious. 

He had made his way in as well, which she didn’t begrudge him for they needed to talk. Not to mention him and Marcus had obviously been through a lot in the past week or so. But bonding aside, there was only so much room in small medical tent. If they wanted to wait then by all means they could do so outside; but they would not be getting in the way of her doing her job.

Marcus’s shirt was half torn and ruined already so she didn’t feel quite as bad cutting it away. Their clothes they had from the ark were mostly thread bare so getting a hold of a nice shirt was almost a blessing, or a curse in situations such as these. As the cloth was cleared away she could see his wound and gasped slightly through her teeth. It had been rubbed raw from his clothing and reopened a few times by the looks of it. She began cleaning away the blood on his chest with a wet cloth before Sadie got back with the cleaning alcohol. He was lean while not completely malnourished and was well-muscled which as a medical professional from living on the ark she could definitely approve of. As she cleaned closer to the open wound he began to wake, at the same time Sadie returned with the alcohol. 

“Ok Marcus, I’m just going to clean out the wound; this is going to sting just a little.” She said taking the bottle from Sadie. 

“Raven say’s the knife is almost hot enough.” Sadie told her before trudging off. 

Marcus was awake enough now to give her a look. “This one is going to need stitches but the arrow wound on your arm needs to be cauterized.” She told him.  
“Do what you need to.” He told her in a gruff tone

“Just…stay still.” She said as she unscrewed the cap on the bottle, she waited for Marcus to adjust before she began pouring. She only saw him jump a little, before he tensed right up grunted a little through his teeth. “Okay, done, do you think you can sit up?” She asked

He made a loud sighing noise but complied as Abby retrieved the stitching supplies from Jackson. Like most men however Marcus was a champ through the cleaning of the wound but once the needle touched him he was whining like a baby. 

“Jesus Abby, easy with that thing” He exclaimed as his arm shot up grabbing at her hip in an iron like grasp. 

“I could say the same for you, your behaving worse than half the delinquents I’ve treated on the Ark.” She replied, but he only loosened his grip and began staring at the point where his hand rest on her hip; he’d deny everything as soon as he got enough rest though she knew. His fingers would twitch every now and then as she’d pull the stitches taught. When she finished and had Marcus lay back down she noticed how warm his hand had felt against her and quickly shook the feeling, it was sure to be bruised tomorrow.  
It was around noon when they finally finished; cauterizing the wound went about as expected, with curses and…death threats to small fluffy things. The later was a little odd but if it helped then good for him. He had then fallen sleep shorty after Jackson helped her apply the bandages. Thelonious had at some point, made his way back in after she had finished and was now standing by the entrance. 

“Abby? I’d hate to interrupt but I think there are th-“ They were cut off by Jeremy who this time looked a little more restless in telling her the news this time. “Its Clarke, and more of the 100.” He told her, Abby's heart skipped a beat as she nearly ran outside. 

And then she saw them, the boys she had let go Fin, Murphy and Bellamy, two new boys the girl she remembered as Octavia and lastly her daughter Clarke. And oh boy is she about to get an earful of what Abby has to say about her leaving like that. She thought as she trudged over to her. 

"Mom we have to talk." was all she said.

"I was about to say the same thing before you showed up." Replied Thelonious


	4. Council

Camp Jaha has been to say the least a huge ‘cluster fuck’ the past few days. For one nobody knew who was leading them; at the moment they still seemed to be following her mother Abigale, on the other hand there was that underlying tension between all the people when Jaha was anywhere near them. And lastly of course there was Marcus; it seems that most, if not all of the guard is loyal to their commander and actually appear eager to have him back; not to mention things seemed to be running a little smoother as his time as chancellor and after he sacrificed himself in the name of peace, there were more willing to follow him.

Bellamy was sitting across from her at one of the tables set out for their makeshift dining area sipping at his drink. They were waiting in a comfortable silence for the council to finish judging the Fin and Murphy. Only having stolen a few quick glances Bellamy’s way, she was about to say something as she stare into the bottom of the cup when Monty and Jasper came over. 

“Hey do you think they’ll frown on us taking back our brewery?” asked Monty, before Jasper scoffed at him and Clarke and Bellamy gave him a look.

“We’re lucky they gave us a section to ourselves.” Said Jasper “Besides don’t get too comfortable we’re going back remember?”

“We’re all going back to get them out of there.” Said Clarke matter-of-factly

Monty looked down, seemingly inspecting the dirt on his knee; while Jasper looked Clarke straight in the eye. “Clarke we found something there” he glanced over to Monty before continuing. “They are experimenting on grounders; and now their starting to experiment on us. We have to get the rest out of there before they do.” He finished

“What!?” exclaimed Bellamy.

“They leaked radiation on purpose and Jasper had to do a blood transfusion for that girl.” Said Monty

“So they purposefully made you ‘willingly’ help her?” Clarke asked confused but clearly angry.

They confirmed most of their questions and before long there was a new set line of determination across Bellamy’s features; which were more than likely a mirror to her own. 

“Let’s go talk to Raven.” She said as they all got up to follow.

She marched straight over to Raven to see her tinkering with a Radio looking overly excited. 

“Well thanks for coming over; it saves me the time to put on a search for you.” She said 

“What did you find?” Clarke asked as she showed her the radio and some annoying high pitched noises. 

“Do you hear that? That’s what Monty heard on black box on the expodis. This is why we can’t communicate with the other stations and why the range on our walkies sucks, Mount weather is blocking us.” She said

“Mount weather crashed the expodis ship, can you get around the signal.” She said in more understanding. Raven nodded “No, but If we can get close enough I can make it go boom.”

*

After one very long recap of all the events that took place, the two boys stood off to the side around the old council table. It seemed almost surreal to have this much of the old council back, and to finally be on earth even if it was never meant to be them. It was darker now, but some of the familiar creaks and hums of the ark where still there bringing an old sense of comfort.

When Abby finally spoke it was loud, confidant and rang around the room giving her a new sense of authority. “All those in favor of Pardon.” She stated, and as hands went up she could visibly as well as hear Marcus sighing.

But there was something different, about the whole thing she now noticed as Marcus glanced up at her. It was an all too familiar look from him only now with much more meaning. She swore she could see a glimpse of something else although not quite sure what, as she continued. 

“All those opposed.” Only two hands went up out of six, although the most influential of them. Silence shrouded them as the final decision was made. As Chancellor she could override the votes of the councilmen but since they represented the people it was often in the best interest to go with the majority vote. But that was what made this job the most difficult, what was in their best interests.

“And the Chancellors vote?” Thelonious’s voice rang.

There was a long pause as she thought, she could never herself forgive the two boys but she could respect the one named Fin for his desire to find Clarke. She could see that he loved Clarke, even though she strongly disapproved; not to mention his actions almost killed Kane. But reflecting back on her people, they needed more people like Fin if they were going to survive any kind of war. She felt all eyes on her as she finally came to a decision.

“I grant these boys Pardon.” She stated voice solid and unwavering. Then turned towards the two boys, “You may leave,” she told them.

Then turning back towards the council she dully noted the looks she was getting all around and that Marcus was tensed up all but ready to hit something. “If you burst those stitches Marcus I swear to god.” As she said the words she could see the small smirk growing on Thelonious’s face, and the look of knowing; she had told him something familiar not too long ago; although now she wasn’t so sure if that was his reasoning for such a look. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it Abby, but I think we have….other things to talk about now.” He said stiffly, and she could tell he was trying really hard not to argue about their decision; which was good seeing how it was pointless anyway, she make her decision and now it was done. 

“Yes, I suppose we do… “She paused then decided to bring up what they’ve all been waiting for, “Since Thelonious is still with us that gives him the title, however I must point out, our short time here on earth with Marcus as our Chancellor has gotten us farther than I thought possible; and now with the hopes of peace in our midst.” She finished

“We also can’t forget that the people love you Abby, they’ll follow you just about anywhere and you can make hard decisions; we need that as well in a leader.” Said Thelonious   
There were nods all around the table and grumbles of agreements. They all knew there was quite the decision to make and they needed time to sit on this. Before Abby could dismiss them Marcus eyed her and gave her a look she knew all too well. ‘They weren’t done here yet’.

*  
“I’d hate to be the one to point this out but the 100, although they are just kids they seem to be working as their own society, I think I have an idea and if you could just bear with me here.” Marcus paused but started up again before anyone could protest, or interrupt.

“These kids have been on their own for weeks with little to no communication from the ark. They were forced to make executive decisions no child should have to make. Now I’m not saying we treat them as adults or criminals here, but if we want better collaboration we’ll have to be able to work with them,” he explained.

“So what are you saying Marcus?” Abby finally asked the question on everyone’s mind.

“I’m saying we bring their leader into the council, and settle certain terms of agreement before we figure this Chancellor thing out.” Marcus stated firmly  
“You want to have the 100 be a part of the council?” asked Thelonious

“That’s ridiculous…there only kids and certainly in no position to be making decisions for our people.” Said one of the councilmen

“Is that right? Well what do you think they’ve been doing for the past month, the decisions they’ve been forced to make scared and alone? They’ve been forced to grow up beyond their age; whether we can bring ourselves to realize that or not they’re out there now as we speak coming up with rescue missions, trying to get their people back! Our people; our children!” he exclaimed. 

Not a week prior to this meeting, he would have dismissed this remark completely calling whoever called them irrational. But he just spent nearly three days talking about how they were going to rescue the rest of the 100 with the two boys that had left mount weather, and another boy named Bellamy. They were very informative and planning together was almost like he was working with some of his military command officers. 

He realized then how much they needed to be able to work together instead of two separate groups. And as much as he hates to admit it they did send these children as young as twelve down here to die, and instead they were forced to learn how to survive and fight. What made everything harder was that he had personally known each child of the 100; because it was him that locked them up, and then it was he who had to review the files of all the children and condemn them to certain death.

“I know it’s a long shot, but if we can get them to work with us getting the children back will go a lot smoother.”

“Alright,” said Thelonious agreeing “We’ll bring them in, and then we’ll vote” he said more as a statement than question.

“This is a mistake.” Said Abby right before there was a knock at the door. 

“Sorry for interrupting, but I have reason to believe the 100 are planning something, they went to see Raven in engineering.

*

“Nobody is going anywhere!” said Abby overhearing the end of their conversation.

“Mom, listen Mount weather is blocking our signal. If we can blow up their tower we can reach the other stations.” She said “Which means more guards.” She said just as Marcus walked in behind her mother then stood almost protectively by her side which made her want to punch him right in the face.

“Alright but I’m going with you,” said Abby as Clarke and Kane gave her a look. 

“Abby w-,“ he started but Abby held up a hand.

“Not now…we can figure that out when we get back. We leave at daybreak” She said then turned to leave with Kane trailing behind.

They reached her tent and he didn’t even bother asking before coming in. “I know you don’t agree but those children became adults as soon as they landed here. We will all benefit from this, they will let us in on their plans, and we will be able to protect them.” He said as she began packing a bag.

“What do you know about kids Kane!...don’t tell me they’ve become adults just because they’ve made a few hard decisions.” She snapped, finally glancing up at him for just a moment.

Kane raked a hand through his hair before opening his mouth with no reply at first; but frustration got the better of him as he marched forward grabbing her arm halting her movements. But that wasn’t enough as he pulled her towards him so they were only inches apart, and with her full attention and before surprise turned into pushing and shoving he let her have it.

“You Know, your right, I don’t know what it’s like to have a child of my own; let alone what that’s gotta feel like to send them down to earth to die. But I do know what it’s like to read through the entire profiles of 178 children from the ages of 7 to 17 and decide which ones were ‘dispensable’.” He paused a moment breathing heavily to stare her straight in the eye. “I sent a 12 year old girl Charlotte down here because it came down to a girl with no parents or an 8 year old boy who bit a guard because I floated his father for stealing medicine and rations for a sick mother. I figured age gave a better chance of survival but it turns out I sent a confused 12 year old girl down to murder and then jump to her own death.” As he spoke he could see Abby’s face turning almost apologetic her chapped lips slightly open, but he didn’t need nor want her pity; he wasn’t even sure why he was telling her all this, sure it had been bothering him for a while but he never opened up, not to anyone. It was then he noticed how close they were, Abby clutching at his shirt and warm breath stirring around them.

He swallowed hard prying himself away and left the tent before anything else could be said. His mind was all in a haze as he went in search of his things. He had been staying in the medical tent the past few nights ‘on Abby’s orders’. Since his tent had been taken over after many thought him dead, they moved his things into Sinclair’s tent if he ever returned; luckily though as he made his way in the tent he found Sinclair sitting at an old ark desk going through more structure plans for the camp. It didn’t take long for the two of them to catch up as he got ready. All of his things had been neatly stacked on a makeshift wood/ark mattress bed and wasn’t long after that he had a pack, and was ready to set out.

*

They were all ready with a team set up by that nightfall, and headed out at the first sign of sunlight. Clarke was nearly fuming with anger when she found out Fin was coming along but Bellamy had convinced her that he was the best tracker they had. And Marcus although Abby insisted on him resting a little longer came anyway, along with six of his guards. 

“So how far away is this tower?” Marcus asked aloud.

Raven a turned bit, but didn’t look up from the device she was holding as she replied. “Should only be a few hours hike from here.” Marcus only nodded and then kept his pace even with Abby’s for the next few miles.

“Remember keep a sharp eye out; and don’t forget to look up, the grounders like to attack from the trees,” said Bellamy. He knew his people and the guards were all on high alert but wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page. 

They hadn’t been traveling much longer before coming upon a clearing however in the distance they saw two things. One of them being a large tower up on a mountain top and the being happened to be smoke. At this time of day it was a little less noticeable but they had found it non-the less. The one problem being was that smoke happened to be directly in their path. 

“We’ll go around,” said one of the guards.

“No they could be patrolling, we don’t know how far” Marcus replied, and motioned two of his men forward. “We’ll scout ahead, wait twenty minutes before following.” He finished.  
As they were head out Marcus felt someone tug on his arm, looking back to find Abby holding onto his arm. “Be careful Marcus.” She said, and in that moment he nearly pulled her in for a hug for god knows what reason he just wanted to. Instead he gave her a quick smile and lightly squeezed her shoulder before following his men.

They must have been walking for no more than ten minutes before Marcus heard something; a twig snapping and ordered his men to stop. Turning around in one fluid motion bringing his gun up level to their intruder’s chest he nearly pulled the trigger before he saw who it was.

“Damn it Bellamy!” Marcus said lowering his gun.

“Im coming with you,” said Bellamy posed more as a statement. Outraged he dropped his gun down, then deciding it was too late to send him back and that the effort in trying would be pointless he gave in. “Stay close and don’t try anything.” He grudgingly told him.

“Don’t move!” They heard a deep voice yell. “Drop your weapons and walk towards me.” At the sound of multiple metal clinking they all did as they were told. It wasn’t until they were almost right in front of them when one of the men moved to speak. 

“Commander, Kane?” He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not my best, I hope this is still interesting. Trying to change things up a bit.


	5. Reapers

Not long after she lost Marcus in the distance Abby started to get restless, he had sacrificed himself to the grounders one time too many; and now he’s off again?, she thought as they sat there twiddling their thumbs and he marching of too an uncertain life or death ‘again’. Not to mention how he opened up to her just last night, their relationship never really called for an exchanging anything personal about themselves; only arguments and opinions really. Never mind how bad she felt afterwards for saying those things to him, she knew him and Callie had a thing but never really got to know any of the details. And she couldn’t even think about how close they had been last night without flushing, she should be furious with him actually. All the things he’s done to her; after he floated her husband, sent Clarke to lock-up even made several attempts to float herself, and finally lashing her in front the entire camp Jaha. But the thing was she wasn’t, not disgusted or mad even; instead she saw something in him, possibly from that moment where he crawled through a scorching hot air vent to save all those people on the deck and then seemed genuinely relieve to have found her and to hold her in his arms. Or how he’s risked his life to save and protect his people and bring peace; she wasn’t sure, but whatever his reasons he never gave her a chance to speak her mind before gruffly making his way out of her tent. 

It wasn’t until Clarke’s hand on her shoulder pulling her out of her thoughts that she noticed a young was boy trailing after them. 

“Hey, where do you think you’re going!” she shouted after the seemingly deaf boy, only to turn just as quickly to her daughter. “Clarke what does he think he’s doing.” 

“Mom, relax he’s just going to catch up with Marcus and the guards; he’s a fast runner if anything goes wrong. Besides there’s no stopping him when he’s got a mission on his mind,” She stated.

“Sounds like someone I know,” she grumbled. Her stance relaxed a little as she decided her daughter was right, if there was anything she learned about this boy. It was that a lot like Marcus, Bellamy didn’t like to take no for an answer.

“Ok But we leave in exactly fifteen minutes, so make sure everybody’s ready.” She said. Clarke nodded and headed back towards Fin, leaving Abby to play doctor. 

Checking everyone’s vitals as best she could, assuring herself that everyone was feeling ok and drinking enough water seemed to help ease her mind a little off Marcus as she took her rounds. Once that was finished, however, the next five minutes seemed like she was counting the minutes between each write up on a patient and the time where she could finally go back to her family on the Ark not even a full year ago.

When It was finally time to leave she was surprised she hadn’t started running, on the other hand she wasn’t exactly being held back either in fact they all seemed to be keeping a good pace, although not too fast as to alert any unwanted intruders. And Raven of course not one to disappoint, on one crutch holding that radio, and was moving faster than a couple of the guards. They were all on high alert as they made their way through the thick forest; looking for grounders and any sign of their people. What she hadn’t expected at all though was the sight before them nearly 8 minutes later.

Marcus was strolling towards them with double the amount of guards as well as a few unarmed civilians he had left with. “Survivors?” she asked astonished as they neared. His reply was a smug grin, which if Abby hadn’t had an audience she swore she could have smacked right off his face. 

“248 of them,” said a familiar female voice from behind him. 

Peering around Marcus as he moved to stand by her side she saw a very welcome face of a tall woman with black hair. “Callie?” she said throatily. She froze for a moment unable to move anything or anything. This woman had been there for her through thick and thin, and she hadn’t seen much of her ever since she asked her to take care of Clarke. 

“Abby,” came the relieved response; as they embraced she swore she could almost feel Marcus’s eyes upon them. She confirmed it with a quick glance his way he looked slightly uncomfortable yet confident about something. 

“We tried contacting the other stations but couldn’t receive any signals from them. The only signal we’ve been able to lock onto we haven’t been able to communicate, only listen. We thought we were the only survivors until we heard them talking about Sky people that’s when we heard about Clarke and the 47. Then when we saw Marcus, he explained that signal was blocked by mount weather that’s why we couldn’t reach the other stations. So…we think they might be the people you’re looking for” explained Callie. Abby shared a look with Raven before looking back to Callie. 

“Can you take us to your radio?” asked Raven. Callie nodded, “Of course, we’ll get you guys settled until we can figure this all out.”

“We’ll camp with them for the night and head up to scout around the tower come morning.” Assured Marcus to the younger portion of the group before they could protest; since he had spoken with the three boys to find out what they knew he had a sort of inside idea on what they were really there to do. 

They were walking for nearly half a mile before they came upon a camp with a surrounding electric fence much like their own only set up amongst the trees. Upon coming back to the camp most of those who had been walking with them had gone back to their posts in the forest. Although Callie remained with them, she had been reminding the guard that the hunting party was due to return that afternoon which was probably why Marcus’s search party hadn’t been shot on sight. 

Heading through the camp was like one of the privileged members of the Ark heading through engineering on a bad day. Everyone had stopped and stared at them, only not so much in a bad way but like they were seeing ghosts. As they came upon the seemingly unharmed remains of the landed station the guards acted almost on instinct opening the door for her. 

“Quite the leader influence you have here Cal.” Kane said with a hint of approval in his voice, quiet enough that only Callie, her and Clarke who were standing just off to their side could hear; Callie raised a brow at him, while she shared a look with her daughter and Clarke rolled eyes.

“I did what had to be done for the people; I became their leader” She finished, with an all too clear message for Marcus to read between the lines.

He didn’t say anything after that as Raven came up to take a look at a black box that was being monitored. Everyone had gone silent while she did her thing, and Bellamy had at some point slipped up next to Clarke and grabbed her hand then whispered something, which for the moment Abby decided to ignore. After a few pauses Raven finally grabbed a hold of the radio and started tinkering with it. That had raised some protests from the guard but as soon as the signal cleared up until there was almost no white noise he decided to relinquish his chair for her to finish her work. 

Abby had made her way up to Raven to stand by her side. As soon as she did there was talk about bringing in another group from the east. They shared a look before Raven started, “We may want to rethink blowing up that tower.” She said. Abby’s eyes locked onto Marcus, who was looking tired but as usual alert and somewhere deep in thought.  
Before anything could be said Marcus began, “Before it’s too dark we should set up camp, we’ll head for the tower in the morning regardless of the decision. We need the lay of the land and should be prepared in case we do actually have to blow up the tower.” He finished and nodded to the guard who in a silent understanding did as they were ordered.  
Raven finished up giving the guard firm orders not to touch a thing as the rest of them found comfort at a large fire. There was plenty of food between what they had brought and what was given to them that nobody was going to leave hungry. It hadn’t taken them long to set up their own little area before dark either. The kids would take up two tents as well as the guards, and then her and Marcus would take the remaining one on the end facing the two rows like a mini-village. 

As Abby got to her tent she noticed that two sleeping bags where already set out and Marcus’s things were in the corner. Dropping her bag she began to settle on top of one of the sleeping bags taking her boots off she almost didn’t notice Callie popping her head in. 

“Hey,” she said coming in the rest of the way. 

Smiling at her, she nodded a reply and Callie sat opposite her on Marcus’s sleeping area. They sat there in comfortable silence for a moment before she began. “I missed you, and Clarke you guys are probably the closest thing I have to family.” She said 

Abby reached across the space and grabbed her hand with tears beginning in her eyes. “I know, after the landing we weren’t sure what to think about survivors.” She replied  
She squeezed her hand back, “I thought I lost you…” was her only reply

“Can’t get rid of her that easily, trust me;” came another all too familiar voice from the door of the tent. Marcus was half crouched staring between the two of them with an almost playful smile she doesn’t recall ever seeing on his face.

Sharing another quick look with Callie she reaches for her bag; Marcus seeing her intensions went to leave. “Don’t. Even. Think about it…sit,” She finished and he grudgingly complied, holding out his arm.

She took out some fresh bandages and looked to Callie before she began cleaning the wound hearing Marcus hiss out a curse. “Really Marcus?” he glared at her before returning his gaze to the healing hole in his arm. “Shirt,” she ordered. 

There was a huff of ill amusement before he looked to Callie cleared his throat and stripped of his shirt; which only made her grin. And then, noticed again his lean yet well-muscled build, and tried not to let her gaze linger. Going back into professional mode she ripped off the bandage, checking the stitches which she noticed approvingly were healing well; then rubbed some herbs over the wound which would numb the area a bit. As she finished she felt eyes on her and looked up to see Marcus’s intense stare which she wasn’t sure she was registering correctly and quickly replaced the bandage. 

“Okay,” She said “All done.” As Marcus slid his shirt back on she suddenly noticed Callie was staring between the two of them looking of full on disbelieving and utterly amused. She was going to ask her but thought better of it as she excused herself from the tent with the excuse that they needed their rest. 

Marcus cleared his throat before kicking off his shoes, and raising a brow at her as she watched him. “Do you still like her?” she asked surprising herself as the words came out.  
He studied her for a brief moment before asking, “Why?” and then shifted himself on her sleeping bag so he was facing her. “Because she’s my friend Marcus, and I don’t want you hurting her.” That seemed fair she told herself; yet deep down she wasn’t sure what she wanted him to say in return. She felt something for him and was afraid to look further into it. But it seemed with the recent turn of events to be making its way out anyway. 

“I think we may have had something back on the Ark…” he paused for a few beats before looking back up to her from the string he was playing with off the side of her sleeping bag. “But after what I did, everything that happened after we sent the 100 down…I don’t know if there is anything left to go back to now.” He finished looking completely drained.  
There was a long pause between them and she nearly moved to grab his hand before their attention was drawn to some commotion outside. Marcus was up with his shoes back on in a matter of seconds, and she wasn’t far behind as they made their way outside. He retrieved his gun and had it loaded as a few of the guard made their way up to them.  
“Sir, Reapers” said a short bald man who looked like he probably had some influence. Marcus nodded before swiftly ordering off commands for the guard to form a perimeter in groups of three, and for all civilians to get inside the station. 

“Abby, go with the people make sure they’re all safe.” He told her, before running off. And she had every intension to take care of the people, as soon as she found were Clarke was.

*

As soon as Raven was done with the radio communication they had their own meeting just outside the earshot of their little babysitter guard. The adults hadn’t made too much of a fuss when they said they wanted to eat separately, saying it was just their time. Clarke was edged between Bellamy and Octavia while Fin was across from them. They had just gone over their plans for tomorrow one last time. 

“Are you sure this is going to work?” asked Clarke which got a sigh from Bellamy “Well it’s the best I could come up with, and there’s no real way of telling until we know where the entrances are.” He replied.

“Okay guys what are we going to do about the guards.” Asked Octavia, and of course that was their real issue. If they did find a door they would never allow them to go through, not until Clarks mom made the decision that was. 

“We’ll have to act on that when the time comes, for now though we wait.” Finished Bellamy; once they were done with dinner they headed off for the tents to add last minute details to their plan, like how they would meet up here if anything went wrong. That was of course when they heard a familiar howl off in the distance. To any first timers it was just a wolf or animal but to them it was the deathly howl of the Reapers running around. 

They all armed themselves upon leaving the tent and headed out on instinct towards the edge of the camp, near the entrance. Upon arriving there however they were greeted with at least three guards. “Where do you think you’re going.” Asked one of them, “Where not here to leave were here to warn you; do you hear those howls off in the distance, those are reapers they’ll be here soon we need to arm ourselves.” That got there attention at least, and surprisingly rather than blowing them off they called a warning. Within minutes the whole camp was bustling with life, all civilians or unarmed personnel where being directed into the station and the guards where surrounding the perimeter in groups.  
“Bellamy!” someone behind them shouted, turning around they saw their councilman Marcus Kane strolling up to them. “What are you guys doing out here.” He exclaimed “We are armed, and we know the reapers better we can help, but you need to let us out.” At the last bit he was shaking his head, “I can’t allow that.” 

“Sir, please” he said and for a moment he thought the man would tell them to relinquish their weapons. Instead He started calling off a few names.

For each name called there were men Bellamy recognized as superior officers from his training, “Where going with you.” he stated before having the gate opened for them. They shared a look between each other before following them outside the gate. 

“Sir, why don’t we split up we’ll cover more ground” He said, and with that Marcus stopped to study him a few moments before replying. “This was never about the reapers; you just want to check out mount weather.” Shock died down quickly as he shook his head towards the man; but the commander huffed out a laugh anyway and motioned them to lead the way. 

They had been traveling for almost an hour, and hadn’t heard any sign of struggle from the camp so continued on a little faster. Almost to the mountain they were began to split up to cover more ground. three guards went with Clarke and Fin, then Marcus as well as two other guards stuck with Bellamy and Octavia. They hadn’t been split up long however before they started to see the yellow deathly fog in the distance. “What the fuck?” exclaimed Marcus.

“Acid fog, we need to find cover!” replied Bellamy pulling Octavia along-side. Out of the corner of their eye the must have seen some kind of metal because they began pulling brush aside. “Here!” he shouted pulling open a door and pushing Octavia through “Come on!” he finished 

The fog was traveling faster than they each remembered; then again they hadn’t seen it in a while either. One of the guards where struggling with something, and Marcus was visibly barely holding his temper with him as he ran back out to grab him. He had barely gotten through making sure everyone was in before the acid fog hit. Once the door was closed it took them a moment before someone pulled out a flashlight. The sight before them however had shocked nearly all of them, “Vehicles.” One of them stated the obvious.  
“Alright you two take that row, stay sharp.” Marcus ordered then looked towards the two of them. “Shall we,” he asked as they began scouting the area. 

They hadn’t run into anything so far before they heard something rolling around on the ground behind them as if it were kicked. They each swung around armed and ready as they saw a figure walk around behind one of the cars. He was hunched over slightly, as they shone more light on him. They could now see more of the man who was rabid looking and covered in blood. “Lin…Lincoln,” said Octavia “Lincoln it’s me,” Octavia murmured before she began walking towards him. Only it wasn’t him, not consciously at least; as he made a lunge for her. Only Bellamy was quicker and was able to push him aside, but Lincoln changed his course of attack. He was now on top of Bellamy, trying to bit him growling in a horrifying attempt of killing. She began yelling at him as she tried attempted to stand, but somewhere along the line she had twisted her ankle badly. Suddenly out of nowhere they heard a shot, Marcus had fired at his leg to startle him; then stepped forward to hit him in the head with the butt of his gun knocking Lincoln out cold. One of the guards returned then armed and ready having heard shots fired, but there was no warning as two more reapers came out of nowhere and took the guard out, ripping him up and taking bites out of him. They each shot off at least two rounds trying to rid of them before all was finally silent and they were left to deal with an unconscious Reaper Lincoln.


	6. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while...Just finished finals so :D should have more time at least. Hope you like :)

Abby had been furious when she found out Marcus had lead the kids out of the camp. She could understand his thoughts for adding them into the council, but acting like they were adults; let alone ready for any sort of fighting was beyond any rational reasoning. She was beginning to wonder if the grounders gave him any brain damaging sustenance while they held him captive. 

She was pacing around the camp despite how cold it was, she was shivering and could even see her breath. A couple of the children had even come up to offer her a hot drink which she took gratefully thanking them as they ran back towards their parents. Glancing around noticed how well organized the camp was, the layout was easy and she could see the makings of actual buildings being built. Winter came to mind then; pulling her thoughts off Marcus and the kids to how they would survive the harsh weather it. They had gotten snow a couple of times already but it never stuck like she had read in books, and it would be warmer, sunny even the next day. But in any case if they were going to get anything worse than that they would need to be prepared. 

Sure they could double up in the arks apartments, but even then they didn’t have enough space; and the tents were good but weren’t exactly water resistant. She woke one morning to find her tent surrounded by what she swore could have been an inch of water. Luckily it had dried up during the course of the day although her shoes had suffered the consequences. 

After another few uneventful hours she decided it was time to get something done. Hunting down Callie hadn’t been too difficult she was directing traffic for large supply boxes. She began making her way forward when a man came forward with his young daughter. The image hit a little close to home; reminding her of the same man who sacrificed his life for his daughter in the culling. But the conversation she heard was what stopped her in her tracks. 

“Where staying here;” Callie opened her mouth but made no noise.” We’ve made our decision; this is our home now. Most of the others feel the same way, we’ll go to camp Jaha to find loved ones and help with what’s needed but we’re coming back.” 

“I don’t th-“Callie started, “Callie” She interrupted them; coming forward as she did stopping a few paces away. 

“I think the council would agree that those who wish to reside here are more than capable of providing for themselves, and should be allowed to do so.” She stated gaining a nod of appreciation. 

“However we have one request…when we go up against mount weather, or the grounders for that matter; we ask that you send all those willing to fight to join camp Jaha’s forces so that we may have chance.” She finished

By the time she finished a small group had formed around them. At first she couldn’t understand the looks they gave each other; but when they turned back to face her she just knew. 

“We’ll do anything within our power to help get those kids back; as for the grounders we’ll do what we can, but we can’t promise that every man will join your forces…we have families and we’ll never survive without a few strong hands.” The man replied.

Abby expected nothing less and nodded her approval towards the man. “It’s settled then,” she said as she turned back to Callie who was now staring at her with half a look of amusement and surprise. 

“They’re back!” They heard a man say over one of the guards walkies. Callie didn’t have the time to respond before Abby ripped the walkie from her belt.   
“Hold them at the gate,” She ordered sternly

“Abby,” called Callie “Abby hold up.” She exclaimed as she struggled to keep up with her. 

Marcus was talking with one of the guards while the kids stood off to the side surrounding an unconscious man that was at the moment tied to a tree…bleeding. She strode over to Clarke who took her hug and knowing look that she would be given a talking to later. The moment she was done checking her daughter satisfying both motherly and doctor instincts she marched up to Kane.

She stopped in front of him; the guard speaking to him knowingly taking a step back and gave them room. Everyone around them had ceased talking to watch the event unfold. Marcus had taken Clarke and the rest of the kids without letting ‘Mama’ know first. And they all knew Abby had been waiting all night for their return after the acid fog hit. The only noise to be heard was the high pitch hum coming from the ark station yards away and some crickets off in the distance; so the sickening crack of Abby’s hand to the side of Marcus’s face was enough to make everyone cringe. 

“What, in the Hell, where you thinking,” she said in a very unforgiving ruthless voice.

Marcus was still rubbing his face looking beyond aggravated as he answered. “Abby, can we maybe talk about this somewhere else.”

She stared at him like he had just grown two heads. “Are you kidding me?!” 

“Abby, they would have found a way to leave regardless. Don’t tell me you think it’s better to have them out there alone.” He replied venomously.

“I don’t want them out there at all if I can help it!” she replied “And who the hell is that Marcus!” she shouted. That was apparently his last nerve as Marcus grabbed ahold of her forearm and hauled her along behind him out of sight, however not necessarily ear shot. 

He stopped and forced her to sit before finally letting go of her arm. Only to have replaced it with both hands firmly gripping her shoulders crouching before her. He closed his eyes taking deep breaths to calm himself before the lecture that was bound to happen. 

“Listen, Abby. First I didn’t sign up for this.” He opened his eyes to glare at her, daring her to interrupt. “But either I went with the kids now or they run off later while we were checking out the mountain.” He said taking breath and another moment to catalog his thoughts.

“The man, Lincoln, he’s a reaper; the mountain men did that to him…or when he wakes you’ll understand.” He said shaking his head. “But I need you on this one Abby, okay?” he tried, squeezing her shoulders as he shifted slightly. 

When she didn’t answer he continued explaining. “We think they did something to him; he’s not the same man as before.”

She had calmed down a bit now sitting, not to mention it was hard to stay mad for too long around him. Her Medical side kicking in she turned from angry mom into professional, a trait Jake told her countless times he loved her. 

“You think they poisoned him? Torture?” she asked. Marcus shrugged shifting onto his knees and moving his hands down to rest on her knees. 

“It’s our best bet, we’ll have to wait and see if it clears out of his system…” he said solemnly.

They heard a cough and some leaves rustling to reveal one of the kids. “Uh, sorry to interrupt, Clarke thinks it’s best if we get him sown up before he bleeds out, and we still need to get the bullet out.” finished the dark curly haired boy before turning and walking back the way he came. 

They turned back into each other almost bumping heads they were so close but didn’t move once they were facing each other again. Instead they sat there and she watched as his gaze searched hers up and down, lingering longer on her lips each time it left her eyes. It felt like they sat there forever over just a few moments of silence.

“Eheh…mom,” this was enough to break them apart in an awkward struggle to stand. Marcus continued to brush his pant legs from pine needles and imaginary dirt allowing her and Clarke to get a head start. 

“How does it look?” she asked as if nothing happened and Clarke, choosing to ignore what happened, filled her in.

*

They left the next morning after a successful mini-surgery and a very angry reaper Lincoln. They had a pretty large group with them, all things considered. Since they had found Lincoln they decided against going back to the mountain, and were now headed for camp Jaha. The trip back took them a while longer with the extras but they still made good time. 

As they came into the clearing of camp Jaha they slowed the new arrivals taking in the sight of their new home. Marcus stopped and took Abby to the side of the group as they made their way through the gate. 

“I think we should have a council meeting now before we settle.” Marcus told her. 

She nodded her agreement and turned to walk away; he would have been fine with it too, avoiding any awkward conversations after their little fight. But he wasn’t done.

“Abby…I think we should take them in now.” He stated; she looked confused at first brows drawn together. Then it dawned on her, she shook her head huffing a little and started back up to him holding up a more angered look.

“Marcus, after the stunt you just pulled, do you really think I want those kids in our council meetings.” She replied.

He let out a long sigh dragging his hand across his face, fights like these were what he’s been trying to avoid. It’s too much like what they had on the Ark and he wanted something else; a new start and he was ruining it. A group had already formed to welcome the newcomers but he ignored them looking back to Abby; oblivious to the fact most were staring at their Chancellor and ex Chancellor.

“Look Abby, they survived and fought with those kids after we sent them down here to die. Whether we like it or not they’ve become their own community...and they know the mountain best, we need them and if where going to get those kids back we need to work with them.”

“I understand that Kane but it’s not like they have leaders, we can’t just send them all invites to a party.” She finished.

“Clarke and Bellamy.” Was all he said before heading towards his tent; leaving Abby to stalk off towards medical mumbling something about 47 kid’s convicts being easier to deal with than one stubborn man. 

The guard were staring after the both of them now too; chuckling even when someone in the crowd made the comment. “Mom and dad are fighting big time.”

*

Clarke was sitting with Raven and Monty by the still when Thelonious made his way over to them. She thought they were about to get a lecture for drinking when he made a move to sit with them. 

“May I?” he asked sitting anyway. 

“Uh, what brings you to this side of the camp sir” asked Monty trying and failing to act in any means calm and collected. 

Thelonious grinned at him anyway. “We have a proposition for you. Now let me finish before you decide; the council has made the decision to bring the one hundred into the governing. If you Clarke, will accept our invitation we have agreed to hear proposals for future arrangements. That is of course if you and the rest of the 100 will agree to co-operate with us and likewise the council will hear your voice for the 100.” He finished. 

Monty had gone slack jawed while Raven stared between a pale Clarke and an honest to God sincere looking ex-chancellor. 

“Wait, so your saying you want ex-convict kids to be a part of the council?” asked Raven amusement riddled in her voice. 

Her only response was Thelonious staring into her eyes letting her know that this was no joking matter. His head slowly turned back to Clarke who was now shaking her head looking around at each of them. Those in the immediate area had also stopped to listen to the latest news. It was sure to spread through the camp by the end of the day what the council had decided before it was announced. 

“Wha- I don’t-me?…” He stopped her and continued. “Yes you and Bellamy of course, the two of you are quite the pair; and the others seem intent on following you. So I’m taking it your voices would be more than suited to speak for the rest of the 100.” He finished.

Thelonious seemed to stretch as he stood, studying in the scenery around them, and taking a deep breath of fresh air. “The council is waiting, feel free to take a minute to collect your thoughts but don’t be too long.” He finished before walking off leaving a very confused looking group behind him. 

He was headed for the arks door when he noticed Marcus and Bellamy talking; they were facing each other sitting in the group of rocks many of the people used for lunch or resting during free time. It was out of the way and definitely in a quieter part of the camp. Marcus looked up at him then nodding before saying something to the boy who looked just as lost as Clarke had. With good reason he supposed; he wasn’t even sure this was a good idea, but he could see the reasoning from Marcus. That being said he had no intent on keeping them permanent in the council. So when he got his spot back as the rightful chancellor ‘which one way or another he would’, he would be changing things back to the way they should be. It wasn’t that he wanted the power, he had enough influence as it was however Abby was no leader, and Marcus…well he’s was just all brute and little brains when it came to certain things. He made an admirable commander that was for sure, but not so much a leader for the people. 

He stood and waited by the door for them as they got up. Bellamy was trailing closely behind Marcus and Thelonious couldn’t help but notice they had the same walk; the shoulders, their gait right down to the look on their faces. It was odd but he couldn’t help but wonder if there was more to it than just a coincidence.

They made their way in together, the familiar hissing of ark doors opening up to reveal the old Ark council room filled with the few familiar councilman they’ve been able to find. Abby was seated in her usual spot going over plans with Sinclair. They had a prior conversation in which they agreed to start building plans and gathering for the winter. Moving farther into the room Thelonious gestured to one of the spare chairs which were currently not being occupied. Bellamy hesitated at first but sat as the room went silent; he and Marcus had also taken their seats when they heard the door hiss open once more. 

Clarke entered and quietly uttered the word hello before seating herself between her mother and Bellamy. 

“Shall we begin.” Stated Abby sternly, Clarke seemed to cringe slightly at her mother’s sharp tone; looking down moments before Bellamy’s hand came up to rest on her shoulder. After a quick look shared between them, Clarke’s shoulders squared and there seemed to be a new air of confidence from the both of them. 

After a few quick nods from those around the room the doors hissed closed and the two toned lock alarm went off. This was just protocol to allow them privacy, only two guards would remain in the room, other than that until the meeting resigned nobody was allowed in or out. 

“As you know the terms require full co-operation from both sides. All movements will be voted on as requested, as councilmen you now will each be held responsible for speaking for the people; that also means getting to know the people and what they want as well as what is in their best interests.” She paused to let that settle in then continued.

“Is there anything you request from us now before we begin.” She asked.

There was only a moment pause before Bellamy spoke up. “Guns, a place to call our own; you may have pardoned us but the people still treat us differently…and were just used to being on our own.” 

Silence filled the room as looks where pointed in every which direction. Clarke nodded towards Bellamy reassuring as well as in agreement with what he had to say. 

Marcus cleared his throat before answering. “We can’t allow the guns…as they are per military use only. However we can permit your own sanctioned area; if you wish Sinclair is already working on expanding the perimeter we’ll designate a space for you and the remaining 100.”He finished earning a glare from Abby, which he only replied with a shrug. 

“How do you expect us to defend ourselves without guns!” exclaimed Bellamy.

“You should need to,” shouted Abby “The whole reason we are here is to talk this through, only trained members of the guard are permitted guns. You will be issued a gun when going against mount weather, until then; if you want a gun that you’re going to have to go through military training.” She finished

“We don’t have time to play boot camp, they are experimenting on grounders it’s only a matter of time before they start on the 100. Look at what they did to Lincoln!” exclaimed Clarke

“Im not letting you guys run off and play soldiers without training.” Abby said looking Clarke straight in the eye. “If you want then Marcus will train you himself, in the mean time we have bigger things to worry about.” She finished

“In two days we meet with the grounders we talk to them and see about the treaty.” She said

Thelonious watched mostly as the event played out. He noticed that Clarke and Bellamy were somewhat behind on the whole grounder situation; but once Abby was done filling them in and the questions flew out. However he noticed that along with each question Abby answered about Marcus going off alone to talk to them there was a slight pause; then that tell-tale twitch she had when she was real worried. Deciding to ignore it for now he brought up Mount weather and the 47 which the kids quickly filled them in as much as they could. 

*

The meeting ended shortly after about 5 o’clock, Abby was exhausted and there was nothing for her in medical at the moment so she decided to take a break. Although it was off limits the ladder to the roof of the Ark station was never guarded, so she made her way up quickly to avoid being seen by too many. When she was there she could feel the weight of the day lift from her shoulders for just a moment. She took a deep breath as the fresh crisp air blew around her face, it was cold up here; almost too cold as she began shivering but she wouldn’t leave not yet when she finally found a bit of peace. She looked down as her legs dangled over the edge then shook her head. It was funny to think she could be afraid of heights after being in space her whole life. Looking back out onto the lake she felt her heart fill with a sense she couldn’t place, something about the beauty of earth was just unspeakable like it didn’t even have words to describe. That’s when she heard the almost too quiet creak of the ladder behind her. She debated getting up but decided against it, she was the chancellor after all she could order them away. 

She didn’t even look back as she heard the boots against the metal. It wasn’t until she heard his voice that she finally reacted.

“It’s too cold out here Abby,” he said. As she turned to his voice, he was already taking his jacket off for her.

“Marcus…” she started but his jacket was already around her shoulders and she had to admit, it was a lot warmer than her thin worn out one. 

They sat there for a while in silence and she gave one last shiver as the cold swept down her spine. Marcus seeming to understand her need to stay out here offered her his warmth wrapping an arm around her. It was almost an intimate embrace as the side of his face rest against her head on his shoulder and at some point had begun holding hands in their laps. They sat like that for quite a while longer, as it got even darker as it seemed to be doing a lot earlier now. But the light off the lake was perfect as they both saw the first fluffy snowflakes fall and gradually it had almost become something of a blizzard she thinks she recalls reading about. 

They were both covered in snow and chilled to the bone by the time they decided it was time to go. Marcus stood up first helping her get on her feet; the first few steps where fine considering they had probably cut the circulation off from them for about an hour. But there was just enough melted snow covering the metal to make a slick patch in which Abby’s foot caught. Her legs just slipped out from under her, if it weren’t or Marcus she would have been on her ass. Only the sudden jerk reaction of catching her was enough for him to lose his balance too sending them both tumbling over on top of each other. Marcus had landed awkwardly between trying to catch her and slipping himself he had fallen with his head near her chest and somehow with limbs entwined with her own. 

“Ow…” she heard a low grumble and a sharp intake; then when he didn’t move right away she felt her heart skip. “Are you okay Marcus?” she asked

“Mhm,” was his reply as he shifted only slightly. That’s when she noticed his head was pretty well nestled by her breasts. 

“Oh, jesus Marcus.” She huffed out. 

“What,” he said finally lifting his head to look up at her with his signature smirk. He shifted up no longer tangled and asked, “Are you okay doc?” 

“Im fine,” she replied as he moved his head towards her all joking aside. She wasn’t sure if she was ready, for him for this; whatever this was. Or whether this would even work despite how much they might both want it too. But he stopped and placed his forehead to hers, ”Shall we then?” He asked

She rolled her eyes as they made to get up, being extra cautious on the rest of their way down. She handed him back his jacket before they went to exit the Ark station, it was warmer in here since Sinclair and wick had found a way to bring heat back on. 

“Dinner?” he asked as she heard her stomach growl and then nodding motioned for him to lead the way.


	7. Torch

*  
Raven was still ranting on about how they could use their new position on the council to their benefit when Bellamy placed his tray beside her. Sitting down he shared a look before turning to Monty to answer his onslaught of questions. It’s oddly comforting with him by her side, like an extra boost of self-confidence.

“I don’t think where going to get your still back Monty it’s kind of a longshot…” Bellamy paused, taking note of their silence before glaring at them. They could always make another one if it came down to it. 

Monty huffed then tipped his cup backwards downing the rest of its contents. Right as Murphy came barreling over towards them; accidently knocking into Murphy making him drop the cup he had just balanced between his finger and bottom lip. Between all the sputtering from Murphy and evil glares from everyone else he earned by simply showing his face he hesitated a moment before spilling the news. 

“Guys you might wanna come see this,” he said a slightly irritated and short of breath from running. 

Clarke locked eyes with Bellamy and they did that silent conversation thing with their eyes before Bellamy nodded; and they all made their way out of the tent. They could see the lights of what seemed like a thousand flickering torches just in the wood line. 

“What’s going on,” she asked right as Fin joined them looking just as confused.

“I don’t know one moment it was pitch black and the next thing you know.” He stopped to gesture the area ahead. “This.” He stated simply.

“Well im sure we’ll find out soon enough.” Bellamy finished. As the guards began running around the perimeter.

“Sir! It looks like their approaching” one of the officers yelled. 

She hadn’t seen them before the shadows of the ark concealing most of the faces in the distance. But Kane and her mother where in deep conversation/argument whatever they did now. Only stopping to hear what the guard had yelled. She tried not to think about it but they had been acting odd around each other; something like besides the professional relationship was going on. Or at least it seemed like it; and she didn’t like it one bit if not for the horrible things Kane had done than just the man himself. 

“Clarke look,” Bellamy’s hand on back brought her back to the situation at hand. Two grounders had shown up at the gate fully armed waiting. 

She glared at them a moment before trudging off towards the gate giving no warning leaving Bellamy to trail behind her in an effort catch up. Ignoring the shouts from her mother as she continued on; that was, until she felt an iron like grip on her arm stopping her like a brick wall. She swung around to see the one face she wouldn’t mind smashing in with, well whatever she could get her hands on.

“Wait for back-up,” was his only reply at her no doubt, venomous stare. 

Twisting free of his hold on her she made her way to the gate which was surprisingly opened to her right away. Nobody dared follow her either which she silently thanked whatever gods where out there. With a nod she followed the two men down to what looked like could be a command tent. She got multiple glares from just about every grounder as well on her way by. 

Nearing the actual tent she could see a warm glow coming from within. For a moment she wondered how nobody saw them putting it up. Then again she remembered clearly the other night before Raven had received that signal. 

She and Bellamy had decided to go for a walk, going over some plans for Mount weather. It had been cold and he had long since surrendered his jacket to her. They had probably gone all the way around the camp when they stopped to stare out into the night. They could hardly see the trees, although the lights from the ark illuminated the trunks a bit everything else was pitch black. She remembered following the trees up to their tallest branches and glancing up at the stars. She never thought she’d want to see them again, somehow though when she glanced up at them from earth it just felt all the more like home. Not to mention how she had Bellamy; and how he had chosen that precise moment to slip his hand into hers, how she had barely felt the movement until he squeezed her hand. The cold numbness in her fingers quickly turned into an almost comfortable warmth between the two of them. 

With that memory fresh in mind she stepped on into the tent with a new found confidence. This was their home too now. She didn’t waver as fur slipped back into place behind her, there was no turning back now. She waited a moment longer for her eyes to adjust to the new light in the tent. Only to find three more pairs of eyes trained on her, directly across from her. They were all waiting a little too comfortably for her liking. But only moved to the one she assumed was their Leader.

The last thing she had of Anya before she died was now clutched in her palm. She hadn’t left anywhere without it and was now eternally grateful for that fact. “Lexa,” she stared at the woman lounging in a throne like chair.” Seriously how did they get all this stuff down here…”Anya’s second in command.” 

The girl didn’t move but merely raised a brow and she assumed that meant she could continue. “She’d wanted you to have this.” She handed her the one thing that would hopefully bring enough trust between the two communities. 

“And I assume you just killed her to get it.” She replied nastily

“Then how did she end up dead!” Lexa Shouted. 

“It was my people…but they felt threatened.”

“Liar!” exclaimed Indra advancing in on her; only to be stopped by a hand and a menacing stare. 

“No! We may have had our differences but she was with me in the end, she was headed back to your people to set up some treaty.” She replied hopeful

“Then please…tell us why she would even want an alliance with your people.” Lexa continued.

“The Mountain Men, they have our people and yours. I escaped with Anya but they are experimenting with our people; turning them into reapers.”

“How would you know any of this!” replied Indra, still on offensive mode.

“Because I’m telling you the truth; we have Lincoln as proof they’ve…changed him into one of them.” Clarke said.

“He’s gone then…” replied Lexa sounding sincerely mournful. 

“No, we refuse to believe that…” Clarke replied stubbornly.

“Well believe it foolish girl!” Indra exclaimed 

Lexa straightened looking at the last reminisce of Anya. “There’s no bringing them back once they’ve turned reaper.” 

“Let us try, we can bring them back if the poison is out of their system we can bring them back.” Clarke said.

Lexa flickered her gaze back to Clarke looking thoughtful. “Anya was my mentor…I know she wouldn’t have given up without a fight or for a pointless cause.” She said matter-of-factly. “If what you say is true then... Our people shall have peace if you can prove your ability to bring back grounders.”

Clarke visibly sighed relieved and was about to speak before she noticed Lexa wasn’t quite done.

“And you bring us the boy who massacred our village.” She replied curtly.

Clarke went to protest but was brought up short when Indra advanced on her once more.

“Blood must answer for blood, don’t think your foolish act of self-sacrifice from your war leader made up for murdering innocents.” Indra replied coldly. 

*

Abby and Bellamy remained at the gate for Clarke to return. While the remaining members of the ark either continued with work or spread more rumors. Marcus was talking with Byrne about the problem on the north east side of camp that could potentially be their downfall when they heard some commotion. Sharing a quick look they both made their way to the gate where they could see Clarke headed back to. 

Nearing Abby’s side he offered a comforting hand on her shoulder which she brushed off almost immediately. It seemed as though any progress they made would always go right back to square one. After catching Bellamy’s seemingly annoyed gaze he made a motion for the gates to be opened. Clarke wasn’t exactly close by any means but Abby and the young Blake were out through the opening before he could even open his mouth. 

He decided to wait although not at all comforted by the idea of them walking unarmed through the flickering torches not even that far from throwing distance. The gates were closed as they came through and he felt marginally better with them there. They made their way towards the council room unspoken word told them they would be talking now. As they all made their way around the room he ordered for the guards to wait outside as they spoke. 

Silence filled the room until finally she spoke up. “They want fin.” She stated bluntly, there was mumbling through the room as the anger grew on her face. 

“So we give them Fin.” said Thelonious; Marcus saw the movement Clarke made and was almost grateful Blake was there to stop her from attacking the former chancellor. 

“We’re not just ‘handing him over’!” she exclaimed “Do you know what they’ll do to him!” 

Thelonious raised his hands in an surrender, while Abby made her own opinion known. “No, were not giving him up Clarke,” she finished as if that was the end of discussion.   
“We have to consider it though…if it means one life or everyone’s,” he paused weighing his options ‘and possibly life. ”Maybe we can propose a deal bringing him up on charges of our own.” He finished 

Clarke shot him a nasty look before continuing on. “None of this will matter if we can’t bring back Lincoln…” she stated “We have twenty four hours and then their attacking.”  
“Clarke, we don’t know what where dealing with here.” Abby looked at her daughter 

“I know, but you better be able to figure out cause your our only chance.” Clarke finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated :) Hope you enjoy, any grammatical errors inconsistency's or weird sounding sentences would love to know, Open for ideas.


End file.
